Hal Abarda
Hal Abarda (Halberd en inglés; 戦艦ハルバード''' Senkan Harubādo'' lit. Nave de Batalla Halberd en japonés) es la famosa nave de Meta Knight que usa en los juegos de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Esta es una nave de batalla que aparece como un escenario en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Este escenario fue revelado durante el Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) de 2006 en el primer tráiler de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero su confirmación en la página oficial no sería hasta el 12 de septiembre de 2007[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/stages/stage12.html Hal Abarda - Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Visitado el 21 de julio de 2013. La Hal Abarda también forma un papel importante en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial como el transporte del ejército del subespacio, ya que le fue robada a Meta Knight. El 8 de abril de 2014, por medio de un Nintendo Direct dedicado completamente a los nuevos juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], la Hal Abarda fue confirmada para aparecer en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U como uno de los escenarios del pasado. Características El escenario comienza en el hangar de la nave. La Hal Abarda está a punto de despegar y una plataforma flotante seguirá a la nave en todo el recorrido. Es en esta plataforma donde transcurren las batallas. Inicialmente, cuando la plataforma está en el hangar, los personajes pueden caminar sobre el hangar. Pero cuando la nave despegue, la cámara seguirá a la plataforma, dando K.O. a quien esté en el suelo del hangar. La plataforma está compuesta de una base de acero más baja en el centro que en los extremos y una plataforma pequeña en la parte superior. Todo este sistema se puede atravesar desde abajo, así que no debería generar problemas en la recuperación de los personajes. La plataforma se mantiene en el aire con la Hal Abarda de fondo durante un minuto, hasta que aterriza sobre la cubierta de la Hal Abarda. Cuando esto ocurre, la plataforma se detiene y los jugadores podrán bajarse de ella. En el fondo se podrá ver el cañón combinado, el cual disparará rayos láser a los personajes y tiene un brazo extensor que puede golpearlos. También puede disparar bombas muy potentes. Al cabo de un tiempo, la plataforma volverá a despegar de la Hal Abarda. Este escenario es el único escenario "móvil" que no vuelve a su posición inicial. Galería Hal Abarda (1) SSBB.jpg|La plataforma volando cerca de Hal Abarda. Hal Abarda (2) SSBB.jpg|La plataforma aterrizando sobre la Hal Abarda. Hal Abarda (3) SSBB.jpg|El cañón combinado disparando un láser. Arwing atacado por Hal Abarda SSBB.jpg|La Hal Abarda atacando al Arwing de Fox en El Emisario Subespacial. Hal Abada volando SSBB.jpeg|La Hal Abarda volando sobre el mundo. Dragoon en una escena del Nintendo Direct SSB4 (Wii U).png|Mario y Sonic luchando en la Hal Abarda en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Meta Knight en el Hal Abarda SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Meta Knight en el escenario en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Meta Knight usando Lanzadera contra Kirby SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Meta Knight atacando a Kirby en este escenario en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Rol en El emisario subespacial La Hal Abarda es comandada como la nave madre del ejército del subespacio durante la historia; esta es la responsable de dispersar la peste violeta alrededor del mundo. Fox la ataca dos veces pilotando un Arwing, y el Great Fox se bate a duelo con esta; en ambos casos, la Hal Abarda demostró su superioridad. Mientras está bajo el control del ejército del subespacio, es piloteada por un grupo de Mr. Game & Watches; una vez Lucario, Snake y Meta Knight lograsen llegar al puente de la nave, estos lanzan a los Mr. Game & Watches al exterior, tras lo cual vuelven a su forma primigenia y se fusionan, creando a Duon. Cerca del final de la historia, Meta Knight recupera el control de la nave, la cual es abordada por el resto de los personajes; sin embargo, esta es destruida cuando intenta hacer frente al destructor subespacial. A pesar de esto, todavía aparece en el gran laberinto. El 10 de abril del 2008, en una publicación en el sitio oficial, Smash Bros DOJO!!, fue revelado que en algún momento previo al inicio de la historia, el ejército del subespacio atacó la Hal Abarda. Durante su intento de defender su nave, el Rey Dedede distrajo a Meta Knight, lo que permitió que el ejército del subespacio se apropiara de esta. Es durante este incidente que el Rey Dedede se entera de las verdaderas motivaciones de Tabuu, lo que le impulsa a construir unos broches especiales. Según la publicación, esto originalmente iba a formar parte de la historia principal, pero los planes de incluir dicha escena tuvieron que ser abandonados debido a limitaciones de tiempo.[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/gamemode/modea/modea17.html Los misterios del emisario subespacial - Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Visitado el 21 de julio de 2013. Canciones en Mi música En Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''Meta Knight's Revenge'' *'''''The Legendary Air Ride Machine *''Gourmet Race'' *''Butter Building'' *''King Dedede's Theme'' *''Mouse Attack ThemeConocido como 'Squeak Squad Theme' en la versión norteamericana. *Vs. Marx'' *''0² Battle'' *''Boss Theme Medley'' *''Checker Knights'' *''Forest/Nature Area'' *''Frozen Hillside'' :Las canciones en negrita deben ser desbloqueadas. En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U *70pxThe Legendary Air Ride Machine <> *70pxKing Dedede's Theme <> *70pxButter Building <> *70pxGourmet Race <> *70pxMeta Knight's Revenge <> *70pxVs. Marx <> *70px02 Battle <> *70pxBoss Theme Medley <> :Las canciones en '''negrita' deben ser desbloqueadas.'' Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Superar el evento 03: Kirbyfobia. Español right|90px :Hal Abarda :La nave que emplea Meta Knight para tratar de apoderarse de Dream Land. A borde de ella viajan Meta Knight y sus tocayos. Su arsenal consiste en un cañón combinado y un robot con aspecto de langosta llamado Heavy Lobster. Cuando aparece en el Modo Aventura lo inunda todo de peste violeta, la sustancia que da forma a los prímidos. :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Halberd :Meta Knight's battleship, built to help Meta Knight take control of Dream Land. It's crewed by Meta Knight and the Meta-Knights and is equipped with the Combo Cannon and a shrimplike robot called the Heavy Lobster. Kirby destroys the ship's reactor, causing the Wheelies who power the ship to flee. In the Subspace Emissary, the Halberd released Shadow Bugs, which formed Primids, and caused terrible trouble for our heroes. :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' (NTSC) / Kirby's Fun Pak (PAL) En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS right|90px :Hal Abarda :El espadachín enmascarado Meta Knight, rival de Kirby, construyó esta nave para conquistar Dream Land. Y para que nadie lo olvide, la proa de la nave está diseñada con la forma de su máscara. ¿Qué va a hacer Kirby, tan entrañable como pequeño para enfrentarse a una nave tan enorme? Tendrá que colarse dentro de alguna forma... Origen La Hal Abarda hizo su debut en el juego Kirby Super Star y en su remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, en un sub-juego llamado Revenge of Meta Knight. Dentro de ella se encuentra Meta Knight, quien la usará para apoderarse de Dream Land. En las escenas de este modo de juego en Kirby Super Star Ultra se puede ver a la Hal Abarda tal como se ve en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. La nave funciona con la ayuda de un reactor y movida por Wheelies, unos enemigos del juego. Kirby, para detener a Meta Knight, deberá derrotar a todos los miembros de la tripulación y destruir la Hal Abarda. Hal Abarda en Kirby Super Star.png|La Hal Abarda como aparece en Kirby Super Star. Curiosidades *La Hal Abarda es el único escenario que es también jugable en el Emisario Subespacial. En este caso, es la fase Puente de Hal Abarda, pero en esta ocasión, el Cañón Combinado no dispara. *Cuando se juega con el Entrenador Pokémon en este escenario, se queda en el hangar cuando la nave despega y no vuelve a ser visto hasta que misteriosamente se le ve parado en la cubierta de la Hal Abarda. Esto es extraño porque en otros escenarios "flotantes", el Entrenador sigue el combate de cerca, a veces incluso parado en su propia plataforma. *La Hal Abarda, la Mansión de Luigi, el Barco pirata y Corneria son los únicos escenarios en Super Smash Bros. Brawl que tienen su propio trofeo. *La Hal Abarda posee un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, a pesar de que no es un escenario seleccionable en dicha versión. *Si se juega en el modo entrenamiento y ya se despegó del suelo, si se seleccionan más PNJ, en vez de estar en la plataforma, aparecerán debajo de ella. Enlaces externos Referencias Véase también Categoría:Escenarios de Super Smash Bros. (Wii U)